


Quick to Anger

by bjtremike



Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Choking, Coming In Pants, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjtremike/pseuds/bjtremike
Summary: Murder can be it's own foreplay.EDITED!
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro/Majid Zamari, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Quick to Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing a gif of Luca Marinelli in Jeeg Robot after he used his dogs to murder someone. And @ririsasy said he looked like he was jerking off and I added Majid and ran with it.

Majid leaned against the window sill, legs propped up as he watched Fabio's dogs tear apart one of his oldest friends. He really should have known better than cross him. His Zingaro, always so quick to anger. Even to the people closest to him.

Fabio walked past, muttering under his breath about useless friends and sanitizing his hands, almost like he was trying to wash away the betrayal that he had just endured.

Majid frowned, feeling horrible. One of Fabio's best friends had double crossed him. Someone he considered family had tried to over throw him and take his place. He knew Fabio was not handling it well. He had to try and take Fabio out of his own head. But how?

His eyes roamed over Fabio's body, taking in his rigid posture, the rise and fall of his shoulders as his breathing sped up. Pupils blown. Was that arousal that he saw? He looked down and sure enough, his cock was tented in his jeans.

Majid smirked. His lover was getting hard listening to the screams of his dying friend. He knew just what to do to help his Zingaro.

Before Fabio passed him, Majid reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him into his lap. Back pressed tightly against his chest as his hand came up around his throat in a firm grip, silencing any protest Fabio most likely had.

"Look at the mess you've made," Majid growled in his ear, grinning at the full body shiver he received. "No one is safe from your wrath. Are they, my love?"

"Fucker deserved it," Fabio gasped out, only able to get in small bouts of air under Majid's tight grip.

Majid chuckled darkly. "Of that, I have no doubt." He bit down on Zingaro's earlobe, smiling at the groan he let out. "But, that's not all it was. Is it? You get off on it. On the violence. On the blood. The pure chaos. It's even better when it's your own creation, isn't it?"

Fabio couldn't help the moan that bubbled up in his throat at Majid's words. Paired with the hand around his throat and the sound of his dogs tearing apart the double crosser outside, he could feel his pants getting tighter.

Majid huffed a laugh, nose brushing against his temple. "That's what I thought. You need the control. Need to be the one who gave the order. But this time, you listen to MY order. Touch yourself." 

Fabio jerked in Majid's grip. He hated being told what to do. Absolutely despised it. That's why he gave the orders and had people under him. But, Majid's commanding tone made him want to obey. He reached down and began to undo his belt.

"No!" Majid's grip tightened on his throat, causing his back to arch. "You're not going to pull your cock out. You're going to rub yourself while still in your pants. I want to see you make a mess of yourself."

Fabio growled out in disgust, but found himself cupping his erection through his jeans, gasping through his teeth at the pleasure his simple touch created.

"That's it, baby," Majid breathed, pressing his own hard length into Fabio's backside with a roll of his hips. Having this power over Fabio always got him riled up. Knowing that he was the only one who could give Fabio orders was a high that no drug could give him. "Get yourself off for me." 

He used his grip on Fabio's neck to tilt his head to the side, exposing the creamy skin to his hungry mouth as he latched on to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking harshly.

Fabio cried out in ecstasy, grinding his palm down on his cock as Majid nipped at his skin.

Pushing back against the thrusts of Majid's hips, he felt pinned. But in a good way. An intoxicating way. He loved feeling so helpless in Majid's hold. It was the only time he didn't mind not being on control. Especially since he knew that Majid would never hurt him. Well, not unless he asked for it. 

"You love this, don't you? Love the screams as someone dies by your order. The blood from the wounds your beloved dogs make. Love knowing it was you that ended a life. But, you love this more." 

Majid wrapped his free arm around Fabio's waist, pulling him down harder on to his lap as he ground his cock up into the cleft of his ass. "Being used for my pleasure. Taking whatever order I give you. Even with being the clean freak that you are, you'll cum in your pants. Just because I told you too."

Fabio rested his head back on Majid's shoulder, trying to breathe against the tight grip around his throat. His hand pressed harder against himself at his lover's words. 

He was right. If Majid told him to, he would bathe in mud.

No matter how disgusting it would be. 

"Majid," Fabio groaned out.

"Are you close, baby?" Majid's lips brushed against his jaw line as he spoke. 

Fabio nodded, pressing up against his hand and back against Majid's cock as he got close to the edge. 

"Then come." Majid's teeth sank deep into Fabio's neck.

Fabio screamed his release, his cum coating the inside of his pants. He vaguely felt Majid's hips stutter as he groaned out his own orgasm, riding the waves of pure euphoria.

He took in a much needed gulp of air as Majid released his grip on his throat, wrapping his arm tight around Fabio's chest, pulling them flush together as they came down, panting for breath.

After Fabio's breathing was more under control, he turned his head, lips brushing against Majid's cheek.

Majid tilted his head down, sliding their mouths together as his fingers curled around Fabio's long hair.

They pulled apart and shared a smile. Majid's nose rubbing against Fabio's, making him huff out a laugh. 

"I hate you," Fabio mumbled as he felt the cum in his pants start to dry and become sticky.

Majid laughed. "No you don't." He pressed a kiss against his love's temple, turning his gaze to the window when he realized that the screaming from earlier had stopped. He whistled when he saw that the body resembled more ground beef than human, thanks to Fabio's dogs. "That's two messes you need to clean up." 

Fabio waved his hand in dismissal. "Get someone else to do it."

Majid threw his head back and laughed as Fabio turned in his arms, tucking his head under his chin.


End file.
